underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia
Amelia was a Vampire Elder of considerable age and strength and the mother of David. History Born in the early 6th century, Amelia was sired by the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, to help control the chaos created by Marcus’s twin brother William, the first Werewolf. Amelia supported locking up William in a coffin-like prison in a remote place where Marcus could not find and release him due to William's uncontrollable rage and Marcus's inability to accept that he could not control him. The capture of William could not have happened without Amelia’s help. She became one of three Vampire Elders ruling the Vampire Coven, alongside Marcus and Viktor. She was allied with Viktor, who sought to undermine Marcus’s authority in light of Marcus's relationship with William. Amelia helped found the Nordic Coven as well as the Eastern Coven, the latter of which seemed to be her primary seat of power. Around the end of the 20th century, Amelia had a son, David, with the Vampire Thomas. Amelia and Thomas were close and seem to have had an intimate relationship. When Thomas learned of her pregnancy, they both went to the Nordic Coven and remained there for several months, where she gave birth to their son. When suspicions began to grow regarding their whereabouts, Semira was sent to investigate, but by the time she arrived, Thomas had already left with their newborn son and Amelia had returned to the Eastern Coven, keeping their relationship and their son a secret to protect them from her enemies. ''Underworld'' During the events of Underworld, Amelia was at the end of her century long reign, and was preparing to go into hibernation for the next two centuries as part of the Chain, which assured that only one Elder ruled during each century. Having returned from New York by way of Vienna just one day before she was to awaken Marcus, Lycans ambushed her and her entourage on a train they were using to get to the ceremony at the Vampire mansion. Though guards from the mansion were supposed to assist her, she was betrayed by the Coven regent, Kraven, who struck a deal with Lycan leader Lucian to kill all three Elders and gain control of the Covens for himself. She was mortally wounded and bled dry by Raze, a Lycan henchman, as part of Lucian's plot to turn himself into a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Amelia was seen at the beginning of Underworld: Evolution in a flashback sequence depicting the capture of William, as well as current day events on board the Sancta Helena. Amelia's body was found by the Cleaners, a group of human mercenaries responsible for hiding the war between the Vampires and Lycans, and was taken to the Sancta Helena, a ship on which Alexander Corvinus, the original Immortal, resided. Alexander laid Amelia's body on a table, surrounded by the bodies of Lucian and Viktor. After Alexander decided to commit suicide, he blew up the ship, completely obliterating anything left of Amelia. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Semira mentioned Amelia and her close relationship with Thomas when he was looking at a portrait of the late Elder in the Eastern Coven's castle, though she apparently did not realise the full extent of Thomas's affection for her. After arriving at the Nordic Coven, Vidar tells David that its with his mother's grace that their Coven exists. David is surprised as he believed his mother to be a low-born Vampire that died giving birth to him. Vidar tells David that his mother's death was a terrible blow to all Vampires and the Nordic Coven mourned for a month. As this is an honor usually only given to high-borns, Selene realizes that David is Amelia's son, something that Vidar confirms. Vidar explains how Amelia and Thomas spent many months with the Nordic Coven before Semira came on Viktor's orders, causing Thomas to spirit their son away while Amelia returned to the Eastern Coven. David refuses to believe the story, feeling that Amelia abandoned him for the sake of the Vampire Council while Selene realizes that as Amelia's son, David is Amelia's rightful heir as the leader of the Eastern Coven. Vidar gives Selene a container Amelia left him containing a ring with a single drop of her blood within so that David can view her blood memories. After drinking Amelia's blood, David sees several of her memories, including the capture of William, flashes of her relationship with his father and his own birth. Over the memories, David hears Amelia stating "I name our son David. One day you will understand. I am so sorry." After Selene's apparent death, David returns to the Eastern Coven as Semira attempts to overthrow the Council and presents himself as Amelia's son and rightful heir. Having anticipated the Council needing proof, Amelia left vials of her blood with the ring which the Council drinks, gaining Amelia's blood memories that proves David's claim. The Council accepts David as the rightful ruler of the Eastern Coven while the Death Dealers turn on Semira as they serve the head of the Eastern Coven which is David, not Semira. Following the defeat of Marius and his Lycan army, David is made one of the three new Vampire Elders alongside Selene and Lena, taking his rightful place as Amelia's heir. ''Blood Enemy'' Although she doesn't appear in Blood Enemy, Amelia had a brief mention. She is said to often indulge in baths of blood, believing it to enhance her beauty."The aroma of so much fresh blood was intoxicating. Sonja tried to imagine what it would be like to bathe in such a tub; her skin tingled beneath her gown. It was said that Amelia herself sometimes indulged in such luxurious ablutions in order to enhance her beauty." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 8 Personality Amelia was a very brave and skillful warrior who doesn't hesitate to fight on the front line with her soldiers. In Blood Wars, it was revealed that she helped found the Nordic Coven and helped them in times of need. There she gave birth to her son David who she loved very much and to protect him from Viktor and the Lycans, she hid his existence, leaving him with his father. Amelia was a just and righteous ruler who, unlike Viktor, cared for her people, who in return loved and respected her. Of the three Elders she was the most noble and benevolent. Relationships Thomas Amelia and Thomas were very close, at one point entering an intimate relationship. Given Thomas's affections for Amelia and the fact he is the father of her son, it can be assumed Amelia was in love with him. She reluctantly separated from him after the birth of their son to keep them safe, entrusting Thomas to care for David and fulfil his birthright as her heir. David David was Amelia's only child. As evidenced by her memories and her actions to protect David, she loved her son dearly, weeping when she was forced to leave him. Amelia willingly gave up David to his father to keep him safe from her enemies. However, she took steps to ensure her son would know of her one day and planned to name him her heir, leaving behind her ring with a sample of her blood in the event that she should die and her sword to be inherited by David. Viktor Amelia and Viktor seemed to have a cordial relationship. Amelia never expressed hostility or open dislike towards her fellow Elder and she notably sided with him when Marcus protested their imprisoning of William, indicating they held similar ideals. Viktor, in a rare show of emotion, also seemed genuinely upset when he learned of her death, implying they at least respected one another. That being said, it is telling that Amelia chose to conceal her relationship with Thomas and her pregnancy from Viktor and his coven, implying that Amelia may not have fully trusted Viktor, or at the very least, those under him. Marcus Corvinus Amelia and Marcus do not interact much, though it is known that Marcus was the one who sired Amelia. Marcus is shown to be angry at Amelia for betraying him in regards to the capture of his twin brother; Amelia, on the other hand, does not seem especially moved by this. Marcus does not seem very upset by her death, but appears to direct most of his rage and bitterness at Viktor, indicating an ambivalent relationship between the two. Powers & Abilities Due to being turned by Marcus, the first Vampire, and being one of the original Elders, Amelia was stronger than most Vampires and was considered an equal to Viktor, one of the most powerful of their species. She likely possessed the same skills and powers as other Vampires, but to a much higher degree, including superhuman strength, endurance, senses and healing. She was experienced in the use of crossbows, and was also proficient with swordplay. As with her fellow Elders, Amelia was capable of sorting her blood memories into a coherent record of her reign. Trivia * Amelia's name is a variant of "Amalia", which is derived from Germanic compound names beginning with *amal; meaning "vigor, bravery" – an apt name for the only female Elder. * Like Selene and Sonja, Amelia's great physical beauty has been noted in the novelizations, as all have been compared to "Grecian Goddesses". * Amelia's lines in Evolution could not be picked up by the actress's microphone, and so had to be dubbed by somebody else in post production. * Amelia is referred to by the title "Elder Princess" on the official website for Evolution. * It is possible that Amelia's blood baths in Blood Enemy are meant as a nod to the real life "Blood Countess", Elizabeth Báthory. * Amelia is one of the few Vampires shown to have yellow eyes, rather than blue. Gallery Underworld Ameliaontrain.jpg|Amelia in the original Underworld Uw_amelia_unuspecting.jpg|Amelia on the train moments before her death Amelia senses danger.jpg|Amelia senses danger Council.jpg|Amelia and the Council in Underworld Amelia-MP.jpg Amélia et son assemblée.png Amélia en danger.png Conseil.jpg Ameliadead.jpg Ameliadress.jpg|The dress worn by Amelia in Underworld Ameliadressback.jpg|The back of Amelia's screenworn outfit Underworld: Evolution Zita_Gorog_in_Underworld_Evolution_Wallpaper_4_1024.jpg|Promotional poster for Underworld: Evolution featuring Amelia Ameliasnow.jpg|Amelia in Underworld: Evolution Ameliauwe.jpg|Amelia just before capturing William Ameliaevolution.jpg|Amelia disobeys Marcus's orders Amelia in the village.jpg Amelia, at the begining of Evolution.jpg Crossbowuwe.jpg|Amelia firing a crossbow Elders.jpg|Amelia with Viktor and Marcus Underworld - Viktor and Amelia.jpg 356b25d272b10a9377a1925998e8a317.jpg Fe2a18ae4e0b193c2459027cc31b6a82.jpg Amélia 2 (1).png Amélia 2 (2).png Amélia 2 (5).png Ameliasword.gif Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.03.24 -2017.05.09 00.20.27-.jpg Zitaonset.jpg|Zita Görög on the set between shots Underworld: Blood Wars Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.10.34 -2017.04.26 15.37.31-.jpg|Amelia's portrait Amelia's portrait Blood Wars.jpg|Amelia's portrait Portrait of Amelia card.jpg|Portrait of Amelia in Underworld card game References es:Amelia fr:Amélia ru:Амилия (Другой мир) pl:Amelia Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Council members